


A Little Blood

by SethLost



Series: Oneshots and Short Stories [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethLost/pseuds/SethLost
Summary: Purely self indulgent Percy whump, with some High Key Friendships (could be romantic if you squint).
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III & Pike Trickfoot, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III & Vex'ahlia, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III & Vox Machina
Series: Oneshots and Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060223
Kudos: 37





	A Little Blood

Percy wasn't really sure what was happening, to be honest. 

One moment, he'd been happily chatting with the rest of Vox Machina at breakfast and the next, people were shouting, the doors were open, he could swear he felt blood on his hands- 

(He remembered Cassandra's blood staining the snow, staining his white shirt, following him down the icy cold river-) 

He felt how out of cadence his heartbeat was, fluttering and pulsing faster than a buzzing fly- 

(He remembered Vex's lifeless body in his arms, the guilt, the shame, and the anger flowing through him-) 

He could hear his name being called, with many others, he could feel something in his leg, which concerned him, he could feel hands on his shoulders, trying to shift him. 

He felt a scream tear its way out of his throat as pain filled his miserable body, unable to move as something pushed down on him, a boulder, maybe, but it felt more like a table, but there's no reason a table should be this heavy. 

He tried to push it off of him, but his leg screamed at him once more. He dropped it and had to hold back a cry for help, hearing the chaos around him. 

He forced one eye open, surprised to find that the light didn't bother him too much. How long had it been? It felt like an hour, but Vax was still in his pajamas, Grog looking more awake than he usually does, bloodaxe out against... 

Against what? 

He turned his head, ignoring its angry pulsing, towards the doors.  
And there stood a fucking dragon, in their doorway. 

Where are their manners? Percy thought, absentmindedly reaching to push his glasses up his nose. A sting of pain ran through his face instead. 

Fuck. His glasses were broken. At least, something was currently lodged into the side of his face, and it definitely felt like glass.  
He heard another voice shout, and he looked at the door again, but the dragon was gone. This time, Lord and Lady Briarwood stood before him. 

He began to push himself up, but the pain slammed up through his leg and, for a moment, cleared his head- they're dead. We killed them, they're dead, they have to be- and so he relaxed. It must be some sort of an illusion. I'm not thinking straight. 

Sure enough, less than five seconds later, they shifted into an owlbear, clawing its way into the keep. 

Chaos still filled the hall, and he could feel whatever the creature was beginning to plan who to strike first. It prowled, shifting into a dire wolf and then a panther, studying patiently. 

Percy had had enough. 

He reached for his gun, despite the pain, feeling it out, and yanked it amgeily from his holster. 

He aimed, vision seemingly crystal clear, at the now-drow, carefully thinking. 

And he shot. 

Whatever the crewture was, it had no idea Percy existed, and took the bullet straight through the forehead. Confused, it stumbled, tried to think and found it couldn't, and then collapsed. 

Percy stared at it, gun still aimed just in case. The chaos around him started to dim, and he heard Vex yell, "Vax, careful!" A slicing sound followed, and then a laugh. 

"I got it, Stubby!" 

Percy's vision started to falter again, turning fuzzy, and a headache began to push its way through his skull. He fought to keep his eyes open, but when something grabbed the table-like object and ripped it off of him, it wasn't hard anymore, nor was it hard to hear his scream of agony. 

Grog stood before him, no greataxe in hand, having thrown one of the supports of the building off of Percy. It felt like he'd just ripped his leg off, and his sight blurred even more as tears filled his eyes. He gasped for breath. 

Another face sat next to him, and it kind of looked like Pike. She put her hands on Percy's shoulder, and a warm glow spread through him... but even after twenty seconds or so, it did nothing. He could feel her panic, and put a hand on hers, trying to speak. 

\- 

"Percy!" Vex yelled from across the room, jumping off her broom and sprinting towards the shape in the wreckage, Grog and Pike standing by him, looking nervous. 

She still wasn't prepared for the mess. 

Percy had been in the way when a building support had fallen on top of him. His leg had to have been broken. To make it worse, the metal had sliced through his skin so badly she could see parts of the shattered bone. She swallowed bile as it rose in her throat, and kneeled next to him. 

"Pike, can you heal him?" She asked frantically. Her stomach dropped at the gnome's grim expression. "Pike?" 

"I tried." She gestured to the glow still spilling from her hands. "It... it didn't work." 

"Scanlan, come here, can you heal Percy?" Vex yelled, her anxiety pure in her voice. 

The bard walked over, his lute in hand. He began to sing softly, and Vex could feel her wounds start to close, but even as Grog's shoulders steadied and Vax stood up taller, Percy's very broken and messed up leg remained broken and messed up. 

The human was awake, somehow, looking dazed. He had a bloodied hand on his shoulder, and seemed to be wheezing. It took a second, but Vex realized he was trying to talk. 

She shook her head. "Percy, darling, mouth your words. I can read your lips." 

He seemed to settle, and mouthed, "Remove curse." 

"Remove curse, Pike?" She asked, and the cleric nodded, putting her hand over Percy's bloody one. 

Within seconds, Percy was trembling and shaking, like a surgery patient taken off anesthetic mid-surgery. The blood drained more from his face. Worried, Pike finished the spell quickly, and pushed her last cure wounds spell into him. 

The group let out a collective sigh in relief when the wounds started knitting itself together. 

Percy tensed as they did, letting out a terse groan from behind very clenched teeth. Vex took his hand gently, waiting for him torelax, and relax he did. The pain seemed to fade rather quickly, and he slumped to the ground. 

"Percy, you're healed now," Pike said worriedly. 

"I'm aware," he slurred, giving her a hint of a smile. "Thank Gods we have you, Pike." 

\- 

When he woke up, the memories hit him harder than the exhaustion. 

He remembered hearing the shouting and the crying and the screaming, he remembered feeling blood on his hands, he remembered Grog's half torn open chest and Scanlan's very prominent limp, and it sent him shooting upright in his bed.  
Even as the need for sleep pushed itself into his mind, he had to make sure they were alright. 

He was shirtless, but his bloodstained pants were still on and his coat hung drying on the curtain rod to his right. He fumbled for his glasses and slid them on his face, glad to see that they weren't broken, and feeling the slight lump on his nose, he assumed something else had stuck in his face. 

He swung his legs off the side of the bed and threw a clean white shirt on, before standing. 

And almost immediatly failing. 

He managed to catch himself on a chair, holding himself upright as his brain screamed at him to rest. 

He wasn't going to listen until he knew his friends were alright.  
He shrugged it off, letting fear be his adrenaline, and forced himself up. He took his first step, and the next one came easy, until he was all but running down the steps of the keep to where he heard voices and laughter. 

He stopped a second to watch the scene in front of him.  
The support that had fallen on him had been replaced, it seemed, the table and chairs reorganized and a new breakfast feast sitting out in front of the oblivious members of Vox Machina. Only wood chips remained to show for yesterday's catastrophe. 

Or so he thought it was yesterday, but it had to take days to repair that damage. He ran calculations in his mind, having to start over many more times than he was used to, before coming to the conclusion that it had to have been at least four days of repairs alone, let alone clean up work. 

He stumbled against the wall to the staircase, and felt 6 pairs of eyes turn to him. 

He was weak with relief, seeing them all safe and sound, and his sigh reflected that. He looked over them, before saying, "Oh, thank Gods, you're alive." 

Vex stood and started to make her way over to him, probably having noticed his slight tremble as his legs threatened to give out under him. "Percy, you alright?" 

He nodded, leaning on the wall for more support. "I... I was worried you had been hurt... I panicked." 

Vex took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, leading him to the breakfast table and helping him take a seat. "We're okay, darling, you look dead on your feet. You haven't eaten in a while, though, so-" 

"Five days?" He guessed offhandedly. 

Scanlan gave him a smirk. "Exact." 

Pike pushed a plate toward him. "Eat, now, since you're awake. You'll get more energy that way." 

And so, like nothing happened, Percival and Vox Machina proceeded to eat breakfast together once more. He almost fell asleep, twice, and at the second, Vex took his arm fondly and led him back to his room, kissing his cheek before leaving him to his rest.


End file.
